harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Syriusz Black III
Dzieciństwo Syriusz Black "Łapa" urodził się w rodzinie czarodziejów czystej krwi - Black. Jego rodzicami byli Orion Black i Walburgia Black (kuzyni drugiego stopnia). Syriusz był zawsze bardzo żywiołowym dzieckiem. Uwielbiał łamać reguły, miał w sobie ciągłą chęć na ryzyko i zabawę. Podsumowując, miał duszę buntownika. To nie zmieniło się nawet po Azkabanie. Naukę w Hogwarcie zaczął w 1971 roku i, ku zdziwieniu rodziny, która zawsze była w Slytherinie, trafił do Gryffindoru. Tam zaprzyjaźnił się z Jamesem Potterem, Peterem Pettigrew i Remusem Lupinem. Tworzyli zgraną paczkę i nazywali siebie Huncwotami. Po pewnym czasie odkryli, że Lupin to wilkołak. Nie odwrócili się od niego tylko stali się animagami, ponieważ wilkołak jest groźny tylko dla ludzi. Syriusz został czarnym psem i dostał przezwisko Łapa. Poznali tak dobrze Hogwart, że mogli stworzyć Mapę Huncwotów, która pokazywała tajne wyjścia z zamku. W wieku 16 lat opuścił swój dom rodzinny, odrzucając poglądy rodziców na temat czystości krwi i na czas wakacji zamieszkał w domu Jamesa Pottera. Wrobienie Po ukończeniu szkoły James i Syriusz nadal byli przyjaciółmi. Gdy Jamesowi i Lily urodził się syn, Harry, Syriusz został jego ojcem chrzestnym. Wkrótce okazało się, że Potterowie są w niebezpieczeństwie. Postanowili się ukryć, korzystając z zaklęcia Fideliusa. Wszystkim ogłosili, że ich Strażnikiem Tajemnicy został Syriusz ale, za jego namową, zmienili zdanie. Strażnikiem został Peter Pettigrew ale wszyscy myśleli, że nadal jest Syriusz. Peter po tygodniu zdradził Potterów. Syriusz domyślił się zdrady lecz nie zdążył uratować Lily i Jamesa. Chciał zaopiekować się Harrym lecz Albus Dumbledore zaplanował inaczej. Łapa postanowił zemścić się na Peterze. Znalazł go na mugolskiej ulicy i próbował zabić lecz Peter krzyknął głośno '' "Syriuszu, jak mogłeś?" '', po czym zabił zaklęciem trzynastu mugoli, a sam upozorował swoją śmierć odcinając sobie palec i zmieniając się w szczura. Po zebraniu zeznań od mugoli wymazano im to zdarzenie z pamięci, a Barty Crouch osadził Syriusza bez procesu w Azkabanie na dożywocie. Więzień Azkabanu Po dwunastu latach Syriusz prosi ministra magii Knota, wizytującego Azkaban, o gazetę, na zdjęciu w niej umieszczonym rozpoznaje Glizdogona jako szczura. Siedział na ramieniu Rona Weasleya. Co noc Syriusz powtarzał te same słowa "On jest w Hogwarcie!". Każdy myśli, że chodzi o Harry'ego a nie o Petera. W tym roku w Hogwarcie dzieją sie dziwne rzeczy np. napaść na grubą damę i wtargnięcie do wieży Gryffindoru. Pod koniec roku Harry spotyka go, a on opowiada mu całą historię .Kiedy oddawali Petera w ręce dementora, Lupin zmienił sie w wilkołaka i Peter_Pettigrew uciekł.Harry ratuje Syriusza z pocałunku dementora. Dowiaduje sie że Syriusz jest ukryty w gabinecie nauczyciela zaklęć i że zaraz dementorzy złożą swój pocałunek. Przenosi sie w czasie i ratuje Syriusza na hipogryfie. Czara Ognia W książce pojawia sie w kominku i w Hogsmeade. Bardzo wiele listów, przed 3 zadaniem kartkę z odciśniętą łapą a ponad to na końcu książki, proszony przez Dumledore'a ujawnia się przed Snapem i panią Weasley. Przed tym jest jeszcze rozmowa w gabinecie. Zakon Feniksa Syriusz ukrywa sie w domu przy Grimmauld Place 12. Służy ten dom Zakonowi. Gdy przybywa tam Harry, Syriusz jest wielce zachwycony. Opowiada Harry'emu o czym zajmuje sie Zakon. Od tej pory Syriusz pomaga w sprzątaniu pokojów z Weasley'ami i Hermioną. Odprowadza ich na peron i tam znika.Na boże narodzenie Harry Weasley'owie przyjeżdżają do niego.Syriusz oszalał z radości. Kiedy muszą wracać Harry dostaje od Syriusza lustro. W czasie sumów Harry ma wizje że Syriusz jest torturowany. Razem z Ronem,Ginny,Hermioną,Luną i Nevillem wyruszają do departamentu tajemnic by go uratować.Znajdują przepowiednie oraz śmierciożerców. Po paru minutach do pokoju wchodzi 5 nowych osób: Syriusz Black(Który nie był torturowany), Alastor Moody,Nimfadora Tonks, Remus Lupin i Kingsley Shacklebolt. Syriusz walczy ze swoją kuzynką Bellatriks Lestrange.Ona rzuca w niego zaklęcie, które nie powoduję, że umiera, ale pod jego wpływem wpada za zasłonę. Syriusz w późniejszych tomach Mimo, że w tomie Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa Syriusz umiera, jego postać pojawia się w kolejnych dwóch tomach. W Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi Syriusz jest jedynie wspominany kilkukrotnie m.in. przez Dumbledore'a, Hermionę czy Slughorna. W tomie siódmym - Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci Syriusz najpierw wraz z Jamesem, Lupinem, Peterem Pettigrew i Snape'em pojawia się w myślodsiewni - wówczas Harry jest świadkiem identycznego zdarzania jak w tomie Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa. Następnie Syriusz pojawia się jako jeden z duchów wraz z Jamesem, Lupinem i Lily podczas ostatniej drogi Harry'ego do pokonania Lorda Voldemorta. Wygląd Syriusz był mężczyzną bardzo przystojnym, miał czarne, opadające na czoło włosy i szare oczy. Stanowił obiekt westchnień wielu dziewcząt w szkole. Po zesłaniu do Azkabanu jego wygląd bardzo się zmienił - schudł, jego twarz zapadła się, a w oczach pojawił się wyraz dzikości i fanatyzmu (za wszelką cenę chciał się zemścić na Peterze). W filmie Syriusz był raczej niski, miał brązowe włosy i pokaźną kolekcję tatuaży. Black, Syriusz Black, Syriusz Black, Syriusz Black, Syriusz Black, Syriusz en:Sirius Black